Surprise Curtis for Christmas
by Curtis255
Summary: Happy's got big plans for her and Toby's first Christmas as a married couple. Everything has to be perfect. He will never see it coming. But what happens when she is caught off guard herself by something that no one exactly had planned.


_**Surprise Curtis for Christmas**_

Toby would have no idea. She was laying in bed with Toby. She woke up like any other morning but this morning Toby's head was using her boobs as a pillow. She was thinking about her part 3 of her 3 step plan for Toby's gift for their first Christmas as a married couple.

Step 1 was getting her name legally changed to "Happy Curtis". Toby had always wanted her to take his name. Happy fought it but now they wanted to have kids she wanted them to share a name. Happy grew up and had always wanted a family that was stable. Part of being a stable family was a mother and father that was married and she felt that also meant sharing a name.

Step 2 was mistletoe. She would plant mistletoe all over and knew no one would suspect her especially with all the bitching she was doing about it.

Step 3 was a sexy Christmas surprise. She was gonna buy a lingerie for everyday of the week leading up to Christmas. They had been trying to get pregnant for months and she figured that spicing things up with a little extra effort n her side. She had an extra sexy surprise for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

She made sure to act around Toby like it wasn't a big deal. To him it meant the world. It was big for her to but she had to act like it wasn't so that she could surprise him. But acting like it meant nothing meant that she had to endure his rants of him trying to persuade her how important their first Christmas being married was.

" _Happy, this is the Christmas that we plan all our traditions that we will teach our kids and they will pass on. It's important!" He would try to convince her._

Happy started playing with his hair as she was thinking of all she had planned for their special Christmas. He began to wake up. Looking up at her, he smiled.

"You comfortable?" Happy giggled.

"Sorry, Hap." He stated sitting up and moving beside her and propping himself up on his elbow.

"It's fine. We're married so you can always use my boobs as a pillow." She was smiling. Happy was in to good a mood to be mad.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I'm waking up next to my loving handsome husband on a nice LA December morning." She smiled up at him. He had a huge smile on his face to match hers.

He leans in close. "What have you done with my unHappy wife." He lets out a smile chuckle.

"Jerk. This is why I'm not sweet and cuddly like I want to be." She starts to get out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. Toby jumps up realizing that his joke went too far.

"Happy Wait!" He jumped off the bed making it to the bathroom door just before she slammed it shut. His hands pushing it open with her on the other pushing it closed.

"Happy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought we were gonna banter." Toby pleaded.

"Shut up. Leave me alone."

"Please Happy, I'm sorry!"

She released her hold on the door letting him fall in. She stepped over him and walked out of their room. Toby jumped up and chased after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"Happy, I'm so sorr-..." He didn't finish what he was saying.

As he turned her around he saw tears in her eyes and rolling down her face. He had no idea why she was acting like this.

"Just drop it!" Happy was full on crying at this point.

"Happy I didn't know it would upset you." Toby was trying to sooth her.

"Shut up. I don't even know why I'm crying."

Toby pulled her into a hug and then she broke down sobbing.

"I don't know why I'm crying!" Happy sobbed against his chest.

Toby rubbed her back till she calmed down. Once she caught her breath she lifted her head avoiding making eye contact.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't know that would upset you. I didn't mean it. I was joking. I won't do it again."

"It's fine. I don't know why it upset me. I just know why. What's wrong with me?!" She let her head fall against his chest.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Extra hormones maybe?"

"No I haven't had … oh… Toby?"

His eyes went wide and she looked into his eyes.

"Toby...I…"

"Isn't this a good thing? It's what we wanted, right?"

"Yeah, just… it kinda snuck up on us."

"Yeah, a little but we've worked hard for this."

"You're right." She leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. The kissed for a while before Toby leaned back.

"We don't know for sure yet though. Maybe we could take a test to confirm suspicions?"

"We can't take the test. I will take the test and you can wait and support me."

Toby chuckled. "You're right. Do you have one here or do I need to go out."

"I got some." Toby looked at her questioningly. "I always had one since we started dating invade of an accident but I bought a ton when we started actively trying."

"Okay then you should go chug some water."

After 4 bottles they covered 8 tests. They were now waiting with all 8 on paper towels on the coffee table. The timer beeped and they locked eyes.

"You wanna look or should I? Toby asked.

Without a word she looked at the tests. She kept her face in a straight line and looked at her waiting husband. He tried to read her but to no avail. She smiled and announced.

"We're Pregnant!"

Toby jumped up wrapping her in his arms. He pulled her face in to kiss him. They kissed happily and both had huge smiles on their faces.

"This is real?!" Toby could barely believe.

"I'm gonna set up a doctors appointment for us to get a blood test because I'm still a little uneasy after cadmium poisoning thing."

"I totally understand Happy."

She stepped into him and he wrapped his arms around her once again.

"We should probably eat breakfast." Toby said in her ear. Happy nodded but left her head on his chest. She made no move to get breakfast.

"Baby, you kinda gotta let go so I can make us breakfast."

"Let's figure out what you're making then I'll let go.

"Okay. Pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles."

"Bacon or sausage?"

"Bacon."

"Milk or orange juice?"

"Can I have chocolate milk?" Happy mumbled.

"Of course, Honey."

She moved her head from his chest. She looked up at him smiling. Happy moved up onto her tippy toes and kissed his sweet lips. Toby kissed her back, moving his hands to her ass. Happy pressed against him so he gave it a squeeze. She hummed against his lips. He pulled away slowly. Happy whined in disapproval.

"If I let you keep going you're gonna make me finish it. Will you let me make you breakfast now?"

"Yes, go make me food," She said with a smile and taking a step back. He let go of her and walked over into the kitchen. He got out everything he needed and Happy set at the counter and took a seat at one of the bar style seats to watch him.

"I'm gonna go make the appointment." Happy says starting to get out of her seat.

"Okay."

Happy's gone for about 10 minutes. She comes back and sits back in her looks up from flipping bacon.

"Well?"

"Tomorrow at 1pm."

"What should we tell the team?"

"Um…" Happy thought for a second. "I can fake being sick." Happy proposed.

"That would work." Toby said. They were silent and Toby placed their food onto plates and set one in front of her. He took the seat next to her. Happy could tell he had a burning question. She wasn't gonna say anything because she could tell he was gonna spill in a second.

"How are you feeling?" He rushed out.

"I'm good…. Okay you want more…. Um…. I feel… a little scared and nauseous. Maybe it could also be read as worry and fear. I'm excited to be a mother and see you as the father to my kids. I am trying to say everything. I… I feel really hormonal and randomly turned on and wanting to jump at you while at the same time I wanna curl up in a ball and cry."

Toby looked at her the whole time and she had been staring down playing with her food with her fork.

"I'd be happy to attend to any of your needs." He tried to be lighthearted. Happy kept looking down. Toby turned to her and placed a gentle hand on her lower back.

"Happy." Toby said quietly.

"I don't understand exactly what I'm feeling. It's a lot right now."

"That's alright. Whatever you want, need, or feel I'm here for you and I want to help if you'll let me."

Happy finally looked up at him. She threw herself at him. Her lips on his. After he got over the initial shock he kissed back. Happy had a hand in his hair and the other steadying herself on his shoulder. His hand was on her ass to keep her steady so she wouldn't fall. Toby's other hand was on her back, pushing her against him gently.

Happy pulled back a little. "I'm not as confused anymore."

"That's good." Toby said still a little confused himself.

He knew that pregnancy came with all she had described when she explained what she was feeling but her mood swings were more violent than he thought. One second she was ready to cry then she jumped him and caught him off guard.

"Man, pregnancy is making me too horny. I can't think straight and all I can focus on is how sexy you are and how much I need you. I really need you, Doc."

"Now that is something I can take care of." Toby said in a sexy voice that got Happy going on any day. She practically pureed his name. She moved completely off her chair and straddled her husband. He stood with her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He lowered her onto the bed gently. Standing between her legs they began to kiss and make out.


End file.
